A filling system of the type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,016 B1. To make it possible to fill liquid anesthetic into an anesthetic evaporator, a bottle adapter is necessary, which establishes the connection between the reservoir for liquid anesthetic and the filling device at the anesthetic evaporator. A threaded sleeve, which has two grooves for receiving an indexing ridge arranged at the neck of the reservoir, is provided at the bottle-side end of the bottle adapter. The indexing ridge has an anesthetic-specific design, so that only the bottle adapter fitting the reservoir can be screwed on the thread of the bottle.
An anesthetic-specific code in the form of two projections, which are arranged offset at an angle in relation to one another and mesh with corresponding recesses on the filler neck of the filling device, is also provided on the adapter neck of the bottle adapter.
The outlet connection of the bottle adapter is closed by means of a spring-loaded adapter valve, so that no anesthetic vapor can enter the environment. A corresponding filling valve is provided on the filling device. A stationary rod, whose length is selected to be such that when the adapter neck is introduced into the filler neck of the filling device, the adapter valve can be opened, is located in the middle of the filler neck of the filling device. The interplay of the bottle adapter and the filling device is designed such that the filling valve opens first and the adapter valve thereafter. Liquid anesthetic can then flow from the reservoir into the tank of the anesthetic evaporator.
The drawback of the prior-art filling system is that the anesthetic-specific code on the adapter neck can be introduced into the filler neck of the filling device in a certain preferred position only.